dream?
by bluemetal567
Summary: A startling dream woke her and she found herself in the dark. First ever fic. don't kill me. all the details werent exactly accurate, i just needed more alarkling scenes. Soz. enjoy


_The heat was unbearable. I looked to my right and saw Genya carrying a pack, her face contorted. Beads of sweat travelled down my face as I forced myself to go forward. It felt like the sun was directly above us. My mouth ached for water and my body pleaded me to stop but we couldn't. We had been walking for days in search for shelter. _

_"Genya—" Before I could continue, my shoulder began to throb. The pain became so extreme that found myself lying on the ground, clutching my shoulder. I bit my lip to stifle a scream and I felt some sort of liquid in between my fingers. When I pulled my fingers back, I saw that it was stained with black. I could feel the hysterics rising and shouted for Genya. There was no answer. I forced myself up and turned around to look for Genya but in her place was a shadow monster. It's teeth was covered in red and it's pupils were dilated. The growl coming out of it's mouth raised the hairs on my arms. _

_I took a step back. My heart was racing and shoulder was in so much pain. Before I could make another move, the monster was on me, gnawing on my shoulder again. It ripped the flesh out. I was in agony, I couldn't move and I could feel the monster's teeth grinding against my bones. Tears clouded my vision and soon I felt like I was floating._

_Then I dropped. _

I gasped as my eyes opened to darkness. My shoulder was throbbing again and as I lifted my arm to touch my shoulder, I felt immensely weak. A moan escaped my mouth and suddenly I was aware that every inch of my body hurts. Breathing had made my ribs hurt, my hands felt numb and my eyes stung.

"Alina," Said a cool voice. The room then was lit up, barely. I saw a figure move from the edge of the room and crossed to the other side, standing at the end of my bed. I lifted my head but the effort itself was too much.

"Don't strain yourself," His voice echoed in the room and I realised that it was the Darkling. Looking down on my sheets, it was black. I was back in his chambers.

"What happened?" I said. My voice croaked. I cringed at the sound.

"I saved you."

"Saved me? From what?"

"Your own destruction"

I stayed silent. My own destruction? What was the Darkling talking about? I couldn't think right now, not with my aching body. He walked over to my left where the bed is occupied and put a leg up. The Darkling ran his white, long fingers against my cheek and I shivered.

I saw a small smile on his face. "Your shoulder wound has been causing you problems". I gritted my teeth. Yesterday's dream came flashing back and as I laid there, I could feel it beating.

"No." I lied

His smile grew and his fingers traced my collar bone. Gently, he touched the wound on my shoulder and pain jolted inside me. I shut my eyes and my back arched as I let out a groan. He left it there for a few seconds before lifting it. When I opened my eyes, there were tears but I noticed something. I felt life coursing through my veins. I could feel myself gaining strength. It hit me then, that he was combining our powers. Was that the reason he saved me?

"You feel it don't you, Alina?"

I looked away from him. How could I not. His touch felt familiar. It was feeding me power. Power that I had lost. One that I had been craving for and of course he knew. He discovered it. He cherished it, blossomed it for his own desire.

He held his fingers on my chin and turned my head to face him.

"Alina, look at me." I did. I looked at his scarred face. My doing. His grey eyes, full of mystery. What had surprised me though is that his words took me back the first time I witnessed him cut a man. He saved my life but it was foolish of me to think of him as a hero. Now though, as my eyes graced over his features, I felt a sense of longing. Tasting the power wasn't enough, I want more, I needed more.

He leaned in closer and when his mouth was beside mine, he whispered "My Alina," before he kissed me.


End file.
